borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hyperion
Pictures someone should get a picture of the poster in and around the immigration office in t bone, with the heading "because someone has to be in charge around here" Questionable Statement in article In the article, there's a line that states: "Shotguns made by Hyperion tend to have accuracy above 80% and damage bested only by Vladof, making them some of the best mid-range weapons.". The damage is bested only by Vladof? But don't Jakobs weapons tend to have the highest damage than other weapons of equal level? Ju Juitsu 06:39, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :Technically speaking, Hyperion weapons deal more damage than Vladof weapons anyway, bested by Jakobs easily, and often by Maliwan if you count the elemental effects. ··· Danny Pew '' 18:52, November 29, 2009 (UTC) The "cheap red plastic" comment can't really be proven. Judging by the reflective appearance I'd say it's red metal of some sort, or a red laminate. Someone should change it. Crimson This is the manufacturer's highest grade Prefix. After researching the subject, however, it's pretty apparent that the generic "Genocide" title provides better stats, and a gun-type's highest grade prefix, such as "Colossal" for Rocket Launchers, provides even more improved stats. It might be the case that "Crimson" provides more accuracy, but the other stat improvements from "Genocide" or "Colossal" thoroughly outweigh any singular benefits provided by "Crimson." This is the case with all manufacturer titles. However, regarding in-game drops, the "Crimson" title singles out material-grade 3 weapons because only Hyperion material-grade 3 weapons can produce that prefix. This means that a Genocide rifle may be worse than a Crimson rifle, but only only because the Genocide rifle has a lower material quality. '···''' Danny Pew '' 'times new roman';" _rte_style="color:#666666;font:100 8pt 'times new roman';" _rte_attribs=" style=color:#666666;font:100 8pt 'times new roman';">17:33, 8 January 2010 (UTC) Plus there's nothing more badass then having a shiny, blood red sniper rifle (or anything). Sometimes I choose Crimson over a better version just for it's look.McRedidyred 00:27, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Rarity I think Hyperion weapons are the rarest of all brands, even Atlas which are suppose to be extremely rare, because their legendary weapons are harder to find. Like their Reaper and Butcher, people say it's a bug in the game that they have such a small spawn window. I think that was on purpose because of their rarity. Does anybody else agree? McRedidyred 00:26, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Trivia? Maybe? Weapon Tiers 3, 4 and 5 might be subtle references to the Transformers characters, Ultra Magnus and Optimus (Prime). It seems a little suspicious (To a transformers fan) that they'd be in that order... But on the other hand, all the words used are symonym to 'perfection' or 'quality' in some regard. Weapons in Borderlands 2 I'm pretty sure there are no Hyperion combat rifles in Borderlands 2, unlike the original Borderlands. That should probably be mentioned. --20 Minute Jackal (talk) 23:01, September 26, 2012 (UTC) I noticed that Hyperion weapons in Borderlands 2 seem to have negative recoil, thus explaining the increasing accuracy when firing continuously. This makes a large recoil compensation bonus actually bad for them, since their accuracy improves significantly slower with high recoil reduction. --ZephSunstrider 11:46, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Does anyone have evidence to back this up? It's possible that the recoil reduction subtracts the recoil% from the already-negative recoil, thus increasing it's stabilization rate. I'll test it later tonight if no-one else has by then. Eculc (talk) 15:30, October 3, 2012 (UTC) It does appear that weapons with less or negative recoil reduction do seem to become more accurate faster. And that's bull. MyDreamName (talk) 02:09, October 8, 2012 (UTC) However, maybe if Gearbox was smart about it, the "recoil reduction" in your bonus stats automatically turns into negative recoil reduction for Hyperion guns? Perhaps someone could do some save editing and reach more conclusive findings. MyDreamName (talk) 02:13, October 8, 2012 (UTC) The save editing (or rather, Badass stats editing) is what brought me to this idea in the first place. A very high recoil reduction badass bonus (like 400%) significantly reduces the speed at which Hyperion guns stabilize. Deactivating the boni makes the guns stabilize at the normal, faster rate. If you take a look at the Hyperion Bitch and Conference Call, they actually have negativ recoil reduction bonus, giving further evidence to this theory. --ZephSunstrider 22:44, October 14, 2012 (UTC) I find that my Hyperian weapons are stabilize more quickly when I get Steady on my Commando, unless I'm getting a placebo effect. I do know that the one-point skill in Salvador's Rampage tree (Steady as she goes?) definately has a negative effect on Hyperian guns. It gives them a 30% chance to LOSE accuracy on-hit. Ilovefuzzykittens (talk) 04:34, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Messed around with Zer0 and his +accuracy abilities (both from only the mod bonus, and seperately from the skill) work beneficially, they make the cone of fire smaller. This means +accuracy works correctly. I am having trouble finding ways to test +recoil since I don't know any non-skill ways to increase it. Steady feels like an improvement but Steady As She Goes definately hurts accuracy. Ilovefuzzykittens (talk) 17:44, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Notes on the Notes area Don't know why it exists but it is not a spot for personal opinions. Statments like "may cost alot but are worth ever bit" are best left here.Mr B Dead (talk) 12:59, October 12, 2012 (UTC) "Inspiring" I have aquired a Hyperion shotgun called "Inspiring Projectile Diversification". That prefix isn't in the chart on this page. It increases firing accuracy. The one I have also has a red cross next to it in my inventory, and it doesn't consume ammo or need reloading. I'm wondering if anyone could tell me what that's all about? (It's only a blue). Marasmusine (talk) 13:10, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Well, I found out that the red cross was just me accidentally marking it for trash. Marasmusine (talk) 14:38, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Sniper Rifles (BL2) I have stumbled upon an interesting trait in their sniper rifles that make them WAY more useful than people give them credit for. They automatically stabilize when you aim with them, no shooting required. They still lose most of the accuracy when you reload because you leave aim mode, but after 2-3 seconds they go back to perfect accuracy. Added this to the article since it was extremely easy to reproduce. Ilovefuzzykittens (talk) 04:30, January 3, 2013 (UTC) :I can confirm this; I found a decent Hyperion slag sniper rifle in a vending machine in Sanctuary, and bought it. I compared my Maliwan 96.1% to the Hyperion 96.9% by aiming at one of the circular concentric rings on the base of the big tower in flying Sanctuary. The Maliwan zooms and stays about the same. The Hyperion zooms and wobbles back and forth right off the side of the circle, then after a moment settles down and stays equal or better than the Maliwan, with only the 'breathing' movement. And when I release the zoom, the crosshairs grow slowly out to their big inaccurate shape. --Azaram (talk) 06:56, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Bug fixes unnessicary? This page causes a bug when viewing from a mobile device. I corrected this, however a certain user reverted it to the old, buggy page and said my fixes were "'Unnessicary'." The bug causes three paragraphs to appear as a heading on iPod and iPhone browsers, which increase the loading times by a fair amount and make the page appear four times the size (due to the ridiculously large font made used by Safari headings) when scrolling downwards. Div-595 (talk) 21:51, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Wikia websites aren't entirely made around focusing on mobile components. I'm sure there's a fix without having to insert an '''unnecessary' heading. Unfortunately, that is beyond my coding knowledge/ability. CrackLawliet (talk) 22:35, February 21, 2013 (UTC) I see. Well, The bug in itself is fairly irritating, but not unbearable. I suppose iOS users will just not have to avoid this page. Div-595 (talk) 17:04, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Old and new Hyperion weapons in BLTPS One of the most significant changes I've noticed with Hyperion in Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel is that there are two separate sets of Hyperion weapons, "new Hyperion" and "old Hyperion". The new Hyperion weapons are mostly identical to the Hyperion weapons in Borderlands 2. However, the old Hyperion weapons are very different, dressed in original Borderlands-style material and named with an almost entirely different set of weapon titles and prefixes. See my Reddit post on this topic for some background information. How do we go about documenting this? Most importantly, how do we make sure we don't end up confusing readers about the fact that there are "two Hyperions"? —FieryDragonLord 01:09, October 26, 2014 (UTC)